Stories of Fire and Ice
by gryffindork.2007
Summary: Short drabbles, about 20 per chapter. Mainly Zutara. 5 chapters. Enjoy!


**1. Introductions**

It was in the crystal catacombs at Ba Sing Se where Katara knew that she was meeting the real Prince Zuko, the one under the cold, cruel Fire Nation royal that she knew so well.

**2. Moment **

She put one hand up to his scar and fingered the vial of spirit water in the other. He closed his eyes, relishing the touch of her delicate fingers on his face.

Why was it that moment that her friend and his uncle had to come bursting in on them?

**3. The Sun **

He drew his power from it, his strength, his _passion_. But the one movement that he had never perfected in the sunlight was the one his Uncle had taught him, the one that he had invented using water tribe movements. Strangely enough, he had perfected that one under the moon.

**4. The Moon **

She drew her power from it, her strength, her passion. Strange thing was, ice was to water as lightning was to fire. Stronger, harsher, more violent. Something she could only form when she was furious, and ready to strike. She had perfected that one under the sun.

**15. Lightning**

"Do you want… do you need help? It – well, it looks like you're trying to waterbend…"

Zuko whirled around to see Katara standing timidly by the stream. He relaxed and muttered "I'm supposed to be relaxed and balanced for this move. Calm. But… I'm not."

Wordlessly, Katara gloved her hands in water and placed them over his ears, whispering quietly, "Now try."

Zuko's eyes widened as he swept his fingers in front of his face and drew out a perfect band of white hot lightning, crackling in the silent night.

**17. Rain**

Zuko shivered from the cold, wet, rain as he sat a few feet away from the tent that Aang and Toph had formed out of earth, which was currently sheltering the rest of his companions. It was always awkward being in a confined space with the same people that he had tried to kill for over a year. So he had opted to sit out in the rain.

He looked up as he heard the soft _squelch_ of footsteps in the mud. Even before he had fully registered what he was seeing, Katara plopped down next to him and started to bend the water away from them both. She looked up at him and smiled tentatively, and suddenly, Zuko wasn't cold anymore.

**26. Story**

"And so the Fire Lord got married to the waterbending princess and they lived happily ever after."

Katara stood in the doorway, watching her husband kiss their 5 year old daughter on the cheek and then slowly rise to spot her in the doorway.

"I don't recall you saving me from any dragons, Zuko…"

A smile flitted across the Fire Lord's face as he said, "All that matters is that the hero gets married to his princess and they live happily ever after. A happy ending."

Katara smiled and wound her arms around Zuko's waist, saying, "Well, at least there was some grain of truth in that story then…"

**35. Rough**

Katara pulled away from Zuko and fingered the rough, scarred skin around his right eye. She smiled, and hugged Zuko tight, whispering in his ear, "Just for the record, I always thought that your scar was sexy."

**39. Memory**

"_I'll save you from the pirates…"_

Katara shivered as she remembered that night, and shivered again as she realized for the first time, that her heart wasn't beating fast back then because she was scared.

**43. But…**

"But… why? Why do you have to leave?"

Katara blushed as she looked at the Fire Prince. The war was over, and she was packing her things, getting ready to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. "Because it's my home! I have to go back! The war is over, and I can't -"

She was cut short as Zuko pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

**44. Predictions**

She shoved Zuko into the room behind Aunt Wu, exclaiming, "You need to get your fortune told!"

He came out a moment later, scowling. "Stupid woman. Doesn't know what she's talking about."

"What -?"

"She said I'll marry the one who hated me most; who's that supposed to be? Azula?"

Katara just blushed.

**50. Fire**

She thought she knew what fire was when the Fire Nation soldiers invaded her tribe, deadly and dangerous. She didn't.

She thought she knew what fire was when Aang burned her hands, scary and uncontrollable. She didn't.

She thought she knew what fire was when she fought Zuko off successfully while sparring, weak and unnecessary. She didn't.

It was when Zuko grabbed her arm and pushed his lips to hers, that she realized that there was more than one kind of fire in the world, and she could possess it too, as she pushed him against a nearby wall and kissed him even harder.

**62. Intoxicated**

Katara groaned as she walked into the room, almost slipping on the traces of a foul smelling liquid on the floor. Sokka, Zuko, and Aang were all huddled in a corner, pupils dilated and hiccupping furiously.

"Katara!" Sokka called with a drunken snort. "Have - " hic "Have some cactus juice! It'll quench ya!"

Katara wrinkled her nose and said, "Oookay, let's get you guys out of here."

She grabbed Zuko under his armpit and started to haul him upwards when he looked at her and slurred, "Hey, you're really pretty, Takara, did you know?!"

Katara felt an unwilling smile creep onto her face as she said, "You're nicer when you're drunk, did you know?"

**63. Respect**

"Of course, Fire Lord Iroh, you know my son, Chief Sokka of the water tribe, and my daughter, Sifu Katara? We are… so pleased to celebrate the crowning of your nephew as Fire Lord along with the Fire Nation."

Iroh smiled over his cup of tea and looked aver at Chief Hakoda's daughter, and then at his own nephew, who stood by his side.

Zuko and Katara both stared at each other in surprise, his eyes running over her body, her figure, hers lingering on his face, his scar.

At the same moment, both of them clasped their hands together and bowed.

**64. Red**

Zuko had seen too much of it, in ways one could never imagine. He never saw it as the color of the elegant tapestries that had once graced his room at the palace, nor had he ever seen it in the petals of the fire lilies that grew in his mothers garden.

No, Zuko knew red as the color of blood, the color of his scar, the color of hate and anguish. It had never been his favorite color.

Until he saw Katara in it.

**83. Blind**

"You like her, don't you? You're just too much of a wimp to go tell her."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I don't like her, I'm just admiring her bending, that's all," he hissed.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You're lying."

Boy, was she glad she was blind. She sometimes thought she could see more than other people, even if the truth was right in front of their face.

**95. Empty**

She walked up to the laundry basket, getting ready to start her day's chores, but found it empty.

Turning, she saw Zuko walking up to her, a pile of freshly steamed clothes in his arms.

**96. Full**

The next day, he found his bowl full of rice and beans; looking up at Katara, he realized that her bowl was nearly empty.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I've finished a set of 100 extremely short Zutara drabbles and will be posting 5 chapters of about 20 drabbles per chapter every week or two. I hope you enjoy them! Read and Review please!


End file.
